


念念不忘（铁盾，ABO，普通人AU，先婚后爱梗）1

by Lauren_TAS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_TAS/pseuds/Lauren_TAS





	念念不忘（铁盾，ABO，普通人AU，先婚后爱梗）1

在电梯里勉力维持仅有的清醒，Tony试图回忆起自己是被谁暗算了，但已经失去理智的Omega没有给他这个机会，对方甜美的信息素如同失去控制一般全然包裹了他，将他拉进情欲的深渊。

 

电梯门打开，着急忙慌地将怀里的人推倒在床上，被扔到床上的人因为撞击的力度蓝眼睛似乎有了一丝清明，转而把侧脸深深埋进了柔软的棉被里，身体却控制不住地在大床上扭转磨蹭，嘴边也溢出低低的呻吟。

 

双方的外套早就不知扔在了哪里，衣服也凌乱挂在身上，略显宽大的黑色衬衫被Omega自己从裤子里扯出来，空荡荡的更显身形的瘦小。

 

Tony将身体覆盖上去，双臂撑在Omega身体的两侧，将瘦小的他笼罩在自己身下，白衬衫里透露出的紧绷鼓涨的上臂肌肉昭示着Alpha正在竭力克制自己。

 

Omega却在感受到空气中越来越强的Alpha信息素后更加迷乱，睁开饱含泪水的眼睛，他注意到Tony已经整个人都笼罩住了自己。是Tony，他努力分辨着。

 

这个认知让他身后又涌出一大波液体，弄湿了Alpha的床，双手也不自觉环上身上人的脖颈。

 

Tony在Omega这个默许的行为后选择丢盔弃甲。

 

双手捞起无力耷拉的脑袋，手肘撑在床垫上，跪着支撑对方与他深吻，Tony Stark的床技一如既往的好，在床上给了对方十足的深情。

 

“唔......唔......”

 

接吻的声音在房间里啧啧作响，Tony舔吻Omega洁白的贝齿，搅弄他的舌头，还试图将舌头深入到咽喉，这一举动使得生涩的人反应不及，更多的唾液从嘴边流出，流到了Tony扶着他脑袋的手上。

 

转战到耳垂和脖颈，白到几乎透明的人在Tony每一个落下的吻时，那片皮肤都会迅速染上粉红色，更卖力地埋头在Omega的脖颈留下更深的痕迹，让对方整个人都变成像熟透的果实一样，只等待他的采撷。

 

“宝贝儿......甜心......你叫什么？”

 

听见Alpha低沉的声音在询问他，Omega急迫而轻柔地回答道“Steve......我叫Steve......”复而又像承受不了折磨似的流下泪水。

 

脑海里燃烧的欲火中恍然间显现出一幅幅令他不堪回首的画面，他总在发情期时偷偷对着有身上人的杂志自渎，却将这一切深深埋在心底羞于启齿，假装自己仅仅依靠抑制剂度过，还在Wanda询问他是不是喜欢Tony Stark的时候矢口否认。

 

“别哭。”Tony用拇指拂去眼泪，他没有注意到身下人的失神，以为对方是因为情动才会流泪。松开了支撑的手，他开始急于解Omega的裤扣，连同内裤一起脱了就甩下床。

 

Steve顺着Tony为他擦拭泪水的动作亲昵地蹭蹭他的手心，放纵自己流连在如梦如幻的世界里。

 

记忆中的那次讲座也像年少的一场绮梦，只存活在杂志里的人棕色瞳孔的眼睛扫向他的时候，他觉得自己像是第一次去迪士尼乐园游玩的孩子，好不容易等到夜里，绚丽迷乱的烟火在城堡后绽放开，还来不及思考就下意识转过了脸。

 

却在转过头以后突然想，人家可能根本就没有注意到他，他身材瘦小不说，舞台上的灯光打得那么足，台下的观众也那么多，是他想太多了。

 

那天的细节迄今深深烙印在Steve的脑海里，对方演讲时不经意间的手势和偶尔看向这边提词器时，微微眯了一下眼睛聚焦看词的神情，和收获全场起立鼓掌欢呼的微微笑容，与身上现在温柔抚弄他性器的人重合，为他带来极致的快感。

 

“啊！......哈......”又一次，他看着Tony成熟英俊的脸攀上高潮。

 

射精缓解了一点Steve的渴求，能让他眼看着Alpha的手上沾满自己的精液，还抬起他的腿窝，要将手指伸进腿间的穴口。

 

早已被体液打湿的洞口毫无阻碍，却能让他深刻地感受到Tony的手指是如何深入甬道，反复旋转搅弄自己的嫩肉。与自渎那么不同，自己的手指细而短小，堪堪进入洞口一截，让他着急又不知道如何是好。

 

快速地抽插了一会儿，Alpha光是用手指就能让Omega发出变调的呻吟，看着他无力抓紧了床单。

 

瘦小的Steve脆弱而迷乱的样子激发了Tony的欲望，他从来没有和这种像是一碰就会碎的类型做过爱。

 

解开裤链，释放出自己硬到已经能感受到脉搏跳动的阴茎，海盐和阳光的Alpha信息素气味更浓厚了一点，与Omega甜美带有苦涩的杏桃花融合在一起纠缠不清，促使二人走到最后一步。

 

“坐到我腿上来。”Tony跪坐在床上，边说边一手揽过Steve的细腰，控制着对方不软下。

 

混沌的大脑有个声音告诉Tony不能直接冲进去，于是他抹了一把Steve的下体，里头有Omega精液和体液的混合，他胡乱涂抹在自己整个柱体上，找准肉穴口先把龟头送了进去，然后一点一点挤开紧致的肉道，直到对方的小嘴含着自己毫无空隙。

 

酒精和药物刺激的发情期作用下Steve没有觉得太疼，但Tony过长的阴茎已经顶到了体内的腔口，让他的肚子又酸又胀，粗大紧紧贴合着没有一丝缝隙。

 

Tony带着醉意望着他，威士忌的浓重酒气掺杂在信息素里，Alpha摇摇头，突然不敢随便抽动。

 

那双蜜棕色的眼睛茫然而犹豫，哪怕已经晕得找不准焦距，呼吸都需要大口喘气。这样的Tony让Steve努力用同样混乱的大脑回忆着自己曾看过一两部性爱视频，开始慢慢尝试着上下起坐，吞吐粗大的阴茎。

 

“呃......你好紧......放松”Tony拍拍Steve浑身上下唯一有肉的屁股，喘息着叫他放轻松。

 

“哈啊......Tony......不行......”

 

Omega动了一会儿便慢下来，他看似放开的举动带着生涩，阴茎滑出来好几次都进不去，酒精的后劲越来越大，Tony开始不耐烦，仅有的耐心被一点点磨去。

 

最后一次阴茎滑出来的时候，Tony抢回主动权想自己来，却昏沉得也已经掌握不好角度，他选择用手握住性器对准，在再次插入后用力向上反复冲刺顶胯，卧室里双方的喘息声不绝于耳。

 

“啊哈......啊哈......太快了”

 

“好好享受吧，Steve......？”

 

Steve从来没有享受过真正的性爱，很快便被床技高超的Tony弄得瘫软靠在他臂弯里，金发脑袋也耷拉在他肩头，腥香的汗水随之滴落，顺着Tony的肩胛骨往下滑落。

 

过了没一会，Omega的腔口在一次次沉重的撞击下逐渐打开，Tony好像没意识到他的Alpha结也要涨开了，绷紧下颚线，只一味放纵自己在对方身上沉醉。

 

“呃唔！”

 

Steve感受到球状物体在腔口膨胀开的时候没有闪躲，而是在令人疯狂的快感和疼痛感中送上自己的脖颈。Tony看见这一幕，Alpha的占有欲天性在他脑海里叫嚣着让他占有标记这个Omega，他像发现猎物的饿狼一样，迫不及待要捕猎属于自己的鲜美食物。

 

Steve无声承受Alpha在他歪头时咬穿他性腺，往里灌注信息素的动作。

 

当一切结束以后，二人忽视凌乱的床单和上面濡湿的爱液，就像每一对普通情侣一般相拥而眠。空气中的信息素完美融合在一起，温和甜美的味道包裹着他们安然入睡。

 

 

 

 

 Tony从几近昏迷的睡梦中挣扎醒来，第一眼看见的就是怀里的金色脑袋，比他矮一截的身躯蜷缩在他怀抱里，对方身上的骨骼硌得他手臂生疼。

 

他对于身旁醒来有个陌生人没有很惊讶，只是努力忽视头痛欲裂的脑袋，回忆昨晚发生的一切，但还没想起什么，他便意识到一件让他难以置信的事情。

 

对方身上有他的Alpha信息素。

 

为了确保自己没有弄错，他拨动Omega的脑袋想确认一下，然后他看见了细瘦的脖颈上红肿不堪的腺体，上面的血液甚至都还没结痂。

 

眼前的一切昭示着他标记了一个Omega。

 

一个Alpha可以标记很多Omega，可他从来都没有标记过别人，即使是上床也会刻意地避开对方的发情期，或是干脆发情期他也只是替人家解决生理需求，而不是随便给别人一个代表一生的承诺，可血淋淋事实却刺痛着他的双眼，让他无法接受。

 

抽出自己僵硬的胳膊，Tony起身下床去了淋浴间。

 

原本他已经习惯这种宿醉后的头疼欲裂，这是每一次他纵情享乐之后的必然结果，他愿意接受这种极致欢愉过后的一点点生理痛苦。他享受白天为钟情的事业埋头苦干，夜晚在觥筹交错间和他熟悉或不熟悉的人一起迷失一会自我，这是他的生活。

 

打开喷头，Tony任由冷水冲刷他的身体，希望冰冷的感觉能使他找回自己的思绪。他想起自己在家举办派对，所有Stark企业的人都来了，不知道喝了多少杯，他昏昏沉沉却觉得身上很热，热到想回卧室所在的楼层，把衣服脱了洗个澡清醒清醒，可电梯刚打开就有一个发情期的Omega坐在电梯里，满头大汗艰难倚靠在墙上。

 

Omega的信息素扑面而来，像是为他躁动的欲火添了一把干柴，再后来他们就上床了。他想不起太多做爱时的细节，但他对自己标记对方的事情是有印象的，标记的快感仍然残留在他身体里，那是一种他曾经从未体验过的感觉。

 

外面那个躺在他床上的陌生人给予了他这种美好的体验，却打乱了所有一切。Tony抹了一把脸，又不得不承认这件事也有他的责任，就算是对方正处于发情期，他也不至于像没开过荤的毛头小子一样失去理智把人给标记了，他的燥热来得不对劲，Omega出现的又那么巧。

 

他暂时没时间搞清楚究竟怎么一回事，因为现下最着急解决的是那个被他意外标记了的Omega。

 


End file.
